fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Xeno Yeager/Jet
Jet (ジェット, Jetto) is the Kawari companion of Xeno Yeager, a member of the Toranku 15. Appearance Just like other his species, Jet is a quadruped mammalian creature, and has an appearance somewhat like a fox or cat. He stands at a height of 80cm and has a weight of 13kg, relatively average for his kind. Jet has a sleek body and lissome legs (which helps him with running), long pointed ears, and a bushy tail. He has black fur with yellow rings around his body; the head, four legs, tail, and ears. The rings will glow during the night. Jet also has crimson red eyes. Like a Dragon Slayer, Jet has two pairs of sharp canine teeth. Under the influence of Advanced Mode, Jet's appearance stays the same with a couple of minor changes. First of all, the yellow rings across Jet's body is now electric blue. Jet's eyes have also changed, now being yellow. Personality History Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities High Speed: Magical Abilities Shadow Magic Shadow Magic '(陰魔法 ''Kage Mahō): Darkness Magic '''Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic which utilizes the element of darkness. Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. It is said that this magic was the one of the first attempt at creating a Black Art, though it was later used as a base for later Black Arts that came to exist. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature; this is known as Darkness Magic. With this type of magic, the user has absolute dominance over the element of shadows; and thus, darkness, night, and any dark-related elements. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects; consistently, it is a pulsating crimson. When using it, the user more often than not shapes their attacks into the form of waves or arcs of shadows, which they can use in various ways. The shadows can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport themselves through massive distances via shadows; being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of their shadow. Advanced Mode 'Advanced Mode '(アドバンスト モード, Adobansuto Mōdo): Trivia * Jet's appearance and abilities is based off of the Pokemon Umbreon. Category:Kawari Category:Toranku 15 Category:Hylion Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Non-Human Category:Animals Category:Pet Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters